New Kid in South Park
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *One Shot Fic* Cori Francine is a new kid in South Park and things have gotten bad to better. On her first day of school, Cartman believed she is a lesbian because of her name. When Cori couldn't take it anymore, she beats him up, and she impressed the boys. And Cartman was not happy about that.


***New Kid in South Park***

* * *

The moving truck left the house after a man brought in the last box in the house. He and his 10 year old daughter just moved in South Park after a tough divorce from their old hometown. Richard Francine places the box on top of the big one and let out a sigh.

"Finally, all the boxes are here. So much to unpack." He said. Coming downstairs is his daughter. Her name is Cori. She has long black hair, and she is wearing braces. "Hey, kiddo. What do you think of the house? And do you like your new room?" Richard asked.

"It's so-so." Cori replied. "Dad, I'm not really comfortable with this. Is it really necessary to move all the way out here?" Richard kneeled down to look at her.

"I know it's hard, sweetheart, but it's the only way." Richard said. "Your mother did something unforgivable and I can't leave you with her."

"She screwed her boss." Cori said. Richard blinked at her, not saying anything after she said that to him.

"Look, just bring your things up in your room. We got all weekend to unpack." He told her, handing her over one of her boxes. Cori walked back upstairs to get to her new room.  
Cori places her box down and look out the window. There's snow everywhere. She had to get used to it from now on. What worried her the most is going to a new school with the kids she doesn't know. She always had a hard time making new friends back in her old home, and now this could be difficult. She returned to the box to take out some things, but her father called her from downstairs. Cori sighed and left her room. She made down the living room and see three family members with Richard.

"Honey, meet our neighbors from next door. The Stotch Family." Richard said with a smile. He faces the man and a woman. "This is my daughter, Cori. She's the same age as your son."

"Oh, it's so nice that Butters is having a new friend. He is telling us that he sees her outside the house minutes ago." Linda spoke. Cori raises her brow in confusion as she looks at the blond boy. His name is Butters? What a weird name for a kid. The boy smiled at her.

"Hello there. My name is Butters. Nice to meet you, Cori." He said. "When you get a chance, we should hang out!"

"Uh, sure." Cori spoke. The parents smiled when the two kids started to get to know one another. The Stotchs left Richard and Cori to let them settle in and unpack their things. They seem nice.

"What do you think, honey? Butters is a nice boy." Richard asked.

"Yeah, he is." Cori replied with a shrug. "Well, I should get back to work upstairs."

"Okay, but don't overwork yourself." Richard told her. "We're gonna have pizza for dinner."

* * *

After the weekends was over and everything was set up in the house, Cori was getting ready for her first day of school. At least Butters goes to the same school and they will be in the same class together.  
Cori got her blue jacket on over her yellow top, blue jeans, black converse, a red scarf, pink gloves, and a pink beanie on to head out. As she got downstairs with a black backpack, Richard told her to have a nice day on her first day and try to make some new friends. Cori walked out of the front door and see Butters waiting for her outside the front lawn.

"Hiya, Cori! Come on, let's get to the bus stop where the boys are waiting!" He told her. Cori walked beside Butters to get down to the bus stop. "So, how do you like the new house so far?" Butters asked with a smile.

"It was okay." Cori replied. "I just have to get used to the snow around. Where I come from, it never snowed."

"Oh, well, you'll love it sooner or later." Butters said. "But, there are other things to do than just snow."

"Sure." Cori said with a nod. As they approach to the bus stop, they see four boys standing around, talking to each other. Cori had a feeling that she might be friends with boys. Which she didn't mind at all. They look fun to hang out with.

"Hey fellas!" Butters called to his friends. "Meet my new neighbor!" The boys turned to see Butters with a girl. "Fellas, this is Cori Francine. She just moved in on the weekend." Cori looked at the boys.

"Uh, hi there." She greeted with a small wave.

"So, you're the new kid?" The boy with a blue hat asked. Cori nodded at him. "Well, welcome to South Park."

"Thanks." Cori said with a smile. But she heard the fat boy scoffed. "What?"

"Since your name is Cori, does that make you a lesbian?" The fat boy asked. Cori raises a brow at him.

"Cartman, really?" The boy wearing a green hat asked with a look in his eyes. "It's just a name."

"Lesbians go to hell. God says so." The fat boy taunted. Cori sneered at him.

"I'm not a lesbian you fat ass." She told him. Cartman blinked at her and gave her a glare. The boys looked at Cori in shock. They never expect her to call him that except them.

"Ey! I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Cartman yelled. "You have a boy's name, and that makes you a lesbian!"

"Cartman, cut it out!" Butters pleaded. "She's new around here."

"You don't even know her." The boy with a blue hat said. Before Cartman could say any more, the bus arrived. As soon as the door opens, Cori looked up to see a Latino looking down at them. He doesn't look like a bus driver to her, but at least he looks friendly. The children got on the bus. Cori sat in the empty seat as the boys sat across from her. But Butters sat next to Cori.

"Uh, sorry about Cartman." Butters said. "He's always an asshole to everybody. Even to friends."

"It's fine." Cori said with a shrug. "I'll just avoid him before I snap."

"Well, he's in our class." Butters warned her. Cori rolled her eyes. That's just great. She's going to be in the same class with the fat kid who insults everyone. Things couldn't get better. Stan and Kyle watched Butters and Cori speak to each other.

"The girl seems pretty cool to me. Can't believe she just stood up to Cartman like that." Kyle said. "I wonder what she's like."

"Dude, you already like her?" Stan asked. Kyle didn't reply. He looked at Cori who is speaking to Butters. He couldn't help but to smile to himself.

* * *

"Here you are, Cori. Next to Tweek's locker." Butters said after taking his new friend to the locker. Cori opened her new locker and set some books inside. Then, a blond boy with messy hair came by and twitch a little as he opens his locker by her. "Heya, Tweek." Butters greeted.

"Ack!" Tweek cried out and spun around to face him and Cori who blinked in confusion. "Oh, hey, Butters. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Cori. She's new." Butters replied. "Cori, this is Tweek Tweak."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Tweek." Cori said.

"Ack! Nice to meet you too! Ack! Oh god. I need a cup of coffee!" Tweek says, walking away from them.

"Uh, was he always like this?" Cori asked.

"Yeah." Butters said. "Well, c'mon. Let's get you to class and meet Mr. Garrison."

 _ **XX**_

After the bell rings, everyone arrived in Mr. Garrison's classroom. Cori stood in front of the chalkboard where the teacher is for the introduction. Cori looked at everyone who sat in their seats and see some familiar faces. There's Butters, Tweek, and the four boys she met from the bus stop.

"Okay, children, quiet down. We have a new student joining us." Mr. Garrison spoke. "Everyone, this is Cori Francine. She just moved to South Park a few days ago. So please play nice."

"Yay! A new girl in town!" Wendy cheered. Her friend, Bebe, gave her a high five.

"Class, say hello to Cori." Mr. Garrison told everyone.

"Hello, Cori." Everyone said.

"Uh, hi." Cori greeted with a small wave.

"Now, Cori. There's a empty seat next to Kyle. He's a good neighbor." Mr. Garrison said. Cori walked over to the right and took a seat next to Kyle who smiled at her.

"Gross. A lesbian is next to a Jew." Cartman scoffed. Cori sneered at him.

"Eric!" Mr. Garrison scolded. "That is no way to talk to a new student!" Cartman mimicked him.

"How do you know she's a lesbian?" Craig asked.

"Dude, did you hear her name? Cori? That's a boy's name!" Cartman said, standing on his desk, pointing at the girl who glared up at him in annoyance.

"My name has an 'I' at the end, you fat ass!" She yelled. Everyone in class gasped.

"Ey! I am not fat! I just told you! Admit you're a lesbian!" Cartman shouted.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Children, please!" Mr. Garrison cried out. Cartman came down to face Cori.

"Admit it, Cori. You...are...a lesbian." He said with a smirk. Kyle was ready to tell him off, but Cori did something that caught everyone off guard. Cori started to slap Cartman in the face and then lunge at him from her desk and punch him mercilessly. Cartman cried out in agony, his face started to have bruises and marks, and his nose started to bleed. Finally, Cori then headbutt him in the face. Everyone looked over at Cartman who is now out cold from the beating.

"Dude..." Stan whispered. Mr. Garrison couldn't believe what he just saw, but inspired by the new girl. No one had the guts to do that to Cartman since Wendy beat him up one time. Kenny muffled in amazement.

"Any of you want to be next?" Cori asked the classmates. The kids didn't say anything, but all they did was applaud for her and cheered. Cori is confused by this action. "What?"

"That was sweet!" Kyle said with a grin.

"You are awesome!" Stan said, clapping for the girl.

"We got ourselves a new recruit!" Token spoke.

"Girl, you are going to join us at lunch!" Clyde said. Cori was surprised at everyone who suddenly liked her because she beat up Cartman for making fun of her. Maybe they need someone who could stand up to a kid who thinks he's top dog. And Cori is the one. The girl smiled at the boys of the classroom. Wendy and Bebe were shocked by this. The boys never cheered on for a girl before.

"I don't believe this. Just because a new girl beats up a boy?" Bebe asked. Wendy watched Cori smile at the boys, waving at them before returning to her seat. Mr. Garrison excused himself to get a nurse to drag Cartman out of class since he is unconscious.

* * *

Later at lunchtime, Cori sat a boys' table since they invited her. Cori sat next to Kenny who didn't have lunch. He either forgot to bring it, or didn't bring lunch money. Cori looked down at the food she had. Enough for two people to share. She pushed her tray over to Kenny. He muffled in confusion.

"I'll share with you, Kenny." Cori said with a smile. "No big deal." Kenny muffled in thanks and started to dig in.

"Wow. A new kid is sharing food with Kenny." Clyde said as he watched from the other table.

"I can't believe she beat the shit out of Cartman like that. That was sweet." Token said.

"I thought Stan's girlfriend was badass, but now I think Cori is the most toughest one around." Craig said.

"But, she won't beat us up next. Right? Right?!" Tweek asked.

"No, she won't, Tweek. Relax." Craig told him by touching his boyfriend's shoulder. Cori started to eat the fries as Kenny is munching on the sandwich. She watches him eat without even taking off his hood. She never saw what he looks like from underneath the parka. She won't blame him for keeping the cold out.

"So, what's your story, Cori?" Stan asked from across the table. "Where you from?"

"What does it matter?" Cori asked. "I really don't want to talk about where I'm from. But, it's my mom's fault."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"She fucked her boss." Cori replied. The boys stared at her in silent. "So, my dad and I wanted to start over and came in this town. At least things are okay for now."

"Wow. I'm sorry about that." Stan said. "If you like, all of us should hang out. We live in the same neighborhood. Do you play video games?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Cori exclaimed with a grin. "I have a PS4!"

"Oh. Well, we play Xbox One." Kyle said uneasy. But they hear Craig from the other table spoke to Cori.

"PS4 player over here! Add me sometime!" He called. Cori nodded at him and turn back to Stan and Kyle.

"Other than video games, we do role play. But, it is not kids stuff." Stan told her. "If you like to join, you need a superhero costume and a name."

"Superhero?" Cori asked. Kenny nodded at her. "Well, I don't know about what you guys do, but...I'll think about it."

"Is Cartman still in the nurse's office?" Kyle asked. "It's been a while."

"Yes he is." Stan said with a nod. "And man he took a beating. When I walked in and he is crying like a banshee." Cori snorted a little. Kenny laughed in his hoodie. "You know you will get in trouble for beating him, right? Cartman is a tattle." Stan told the girl.

"Hey, I am not sorry for what I've done to him. He started it." Cori said. "I beat up some boys at my old school because they messed with a wrong girl. So now, Cartman will remember what he did."

"You got guts." Kyle said.

"A lot of guts." Stan added. Cori smiled at them before returning to her lunch. Kenny was smiling under his hoodie. He was grateful for giving him some of her lunch. He should do something to return the favor.

 _ **XX**_

Cartman walked outside for meeting his friends to play basketball, but he didn't see any of them. Just other kids playing around like normal. He turned to see Jimmy and Timmy hanging around by the building.

"Ey, where the fuck are my friends?" Cartman asked them.

"Th-th-th-they are hanging out with the new girl over there." Jimmy said. Cartman looked over to see every boy hanging out with Cori by the fence. He made a scowl and walk over to the crowd. Cori is writing down her username from PS4 to Craig and Tweek to add them as friends.

"So, what games do you play?" Craig asked. Before Cori could reply, she looked over to see kids move out of the way for Cartman to get through. He is still bruised, and have a black eye. He does not look very happy. Cori gave him a glare.

"Uh-oh..." Clyde spoke.

"Shit's going down." Token said. Cartman and Cori look across from each other with glares. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny stood behind Cori in case anything happens.

"I was wrong about, Cori." Cartman spoke. "You are not a lesbian. I still believe that you are in some way, but...I just figured you out."

"What do you think I am now, fatty?" Cori asked.

"You are a transgender." Cartman said. "You were once a boy." Cori crossed her arms at him.

"I'm 100% female." She told him. "Think of me how you want, Cartman. But you can't break me. I will beat the shit out of you again if you push my buttons. You can cry to your momma about a girl beat the shit out of you, but I will not back down." Cartman's eyes are full of daggers that could shoot at her anytime. Now he has a rival in town.

"You better treat her right, Cartman. She's one of our friends now." Kyle said. The rest of the boys started to go around Cori to back her up against Cartman. The fat boy couldn't believe this. The boys are on Cori's side because she beat him up in class in front of them.

"Touch her, you will have to go through us." Clyde spoke. Cori smiled at every boy in her class. Cartman growled and walk away from them. Cori faces the boys.

"Thanks for backing me up, guys." She said.

"No problem. We've had enough of Cartman's insults to everyone anyway. He's a pain in the ass." Stan told her. "As long we are here, he won't get to you." Cori felt safe and happy with everyone. Maybe coming to South Park isn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

Cori and Butters arrived in the neighborhood later that day, talking about what they should do sometime with the boys since Cartman will be out of the way for a while. Butters gave Cori the boys' cell numbers if she wanted to talk to them anytime.

"See you later, Cori." Butters said by going up to his front lawn. Cori waved at him and walk over to her house. As soon as she walked inside, her father is sitting on the couch.

"Hi, honey. How was your first day?" He asked, facing her. Cori sat next to him.

"It was...interesting." She replied. Richard gave her serious look. Cori had a bad feeling, but she won't let it stop her.

"I got a call from the principal, and...did you really beat up a boy who picked on you?" He asked.

"Yes, but...he's the one who started it. He calls me a lesbian, and then he thinks I'm a transgender." Cori explained. Richard patted her head.

"It's not your fault. That boy was a bad influence to all kids in that school." He told her. "But, don't beat up any other boys. We've talked about this before."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. The instincts took over." Cori said with a sigh. "You know, I've made a lot of friends after I beat up Cartman. They love what I did. They don't like him either."

"Well that's great to hear." Richard said. Cori then walked upstairs to put away her backpack.  
Cori got her phone and out and started to add the numbers of each kid as contacts. While she was doing that, she reached in her backpack to take out her homework, but she found a note. She opened it and it said, " **Join the Freedom Pals** ". Below it, there is a green question mark. One of her friends must've planted that in her backpack.

"Must've been those role play games they told me about. They really want me to become a superhero." Cori said, putting the note away. She went back to her phone to add contacts.  
Her life just began in South Park.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: My very first South Park one-shot. I did my best with it, and I wanted to get it out of my system. Since Christmas is getting close, I won't be writing for a while till after the holidays. So, hope you enjoy this fic!  
Happy Holidays everyone!***


End file.
